Never Say Goodbye
by Wolfie O'Brien
Summary: Stiles has always loved her but what happens when Lydia feels the same way? Multiple chapter Stydia love story! Also this is my first published fanfic!


AN:So this is an idea I got from role play. It will be a pretty long story. Stydia of course. Not sure when this takes place tbh. It's kinda in season 2 but Jackson has been gone and there's never been a kanima or alpha pack yet. Thanks for reading!

_She stood in the middle of the imposing lacrosse field, the massive lights casting long shadows that drowned out the silver of her dress. She whipped her head around frantically as a tall figure began moving towards her with a determined purpose. As the man came closer she felt an unsettling sense of déjà vu. Her head was screaming run but her feet stayed planted in the grass as she stared in fear not knowing what she should be feeling exactly. As the man got close enough for her to see his features she saw he looked crazed in the eyes wearing black and red like any cliché villain. He opened his mouth and he grew a deadly set of fangs as a blood curdling screamed ripped from her throat and he lunged at her._

Lydia woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. She sat up looking around, taking a moment to realize she was safe in her room lying in her bed. But she didn't feel safe. You can't really feel safe anywhere when the fear is in your head. _Am I going crazy? Am I already there in crazyville? _She mentally asked herself as her eyes glazed over while she stared at the foot of the bed actually convinced she was out of her mind.

She felt something wet run down her neck and she realized she was crying profusely. She wiped her face with the palms of her hands and got out of bed. She looked in the mirror and cringed internally at the person staring back at her with dark bags under her puffy eyes and a tear streaked face. She barely even recognized her own reflection. Her lip quivered slightly but she bit down hard enough until she tasted the salty metallic in her mouth.

She didn't care that she was still in purple silk pajamas that could pass as underwear to some, she needed someone to talk to and be there for her and as she walked, looking over shoulder a few times, out the door and to her car she knew exactly who that was.

She parked in his driveway; a few minutes later tears still pouring against her will. She wiped her face and got out walking to the door and knocking frantically, not liking being alone outside in the middle of the night.

Stiles, who was sleeping pretty heavy, woke with a start the second he heard the banging of the front door. He cautiously walked down the stairs, grabbing his baseball bat he kept by his door, on the way down the steps. He swung the door open and jumped behind it holding the baseball bat defensively in front of him.

"Stiles?" Came a frightened but slightly annoyed voice from the door way. Nearly falling on his face, he stepped around the door to the petite figure in the frame of his door way, arms wrapped tightly around herself.

He couldn't believe Lydia was in his doorway in practically nothing looking up at him. He nearly dropped the bat as he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let the Lydia Martin into his house. "Lydia? Um not that it's amazing to see you here in the middle of the night but what are you doing here?" He asked awkwardly while closing the door but keeping eye contact on her which made it harder for him to lock the door. He was shaken to see her looking so broken and terrified.

"I had a nightmare. And I need a friend." She says barely audible. Stiles tried to ignore the ache he felt at being called her friend but it was better than the previous status of a stranger. She stood there looking so alone and he hated it so he took a step toward her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She buried her face in her chest as a wave of sobs hit her. She was both surprised and comforted when she felt some pretty dominant muscles. _Never thought he was hiding anything under his shirt. Wonder what else he's hiding._ She thought to herself as she hugged him back.

Still holding her he asked "Do you wanna talk about it?" She nods against his chest and pulls away.

"Can I have some water first though? I woke up screaming and my throat feels like its screaming now." He can't help but smile slightly at her and then nods and walks to the small kitchen and starts pouring a glass of ice water for her. As Lydia stepped into the tiny kitchen she can't help but be reminded of a cozy cabin or her grandma's house or something.

It was a simple space that was a little cluttered but the warm tones of the cabinets and walls made it feel so inviting. She sat down in one of the little wooden chairs around the simple oak table and put her hands in her lap. Stiles brought her the glass of water and handed it to her then sat down in the chair next to hers and looked at her expectantly. She took a long swig of the cool water before setting the glass on the table and turning to look at him.

"First of all, thank you." She said genuinely, looking up at him.

"You don't need to thank me Lydia. I'm here for you." He stated. She smiled slightly at that before taking a deep breath and recounting the events of the nightmare to him.

"It keeps happening. The same dream over and over. It's like a broken record that plays every time I close my eyes. I'm crazy aren't I?" She asks after recounting the nightmare to him in a zoned out state. He had to bite his lip to keep from telling her everything. He knew he'd have to tell her though if he had any hope of really convincing her she was sane.

He took a deep breath and contemplated calling Scott to ask if he could tell her everything but when he saw the despairing look in eyes he knew he'd just tell her everything regardless of what Scott said. Taking a deep breath before locking eyes with her he took a deep breath and began "Lydia, trust me when I say you are not crazy. Our lives are just crazy and I am so sorry that you got drug into all this madness. It all started the night that the police got the call about the jogger who found half of that girl's body in the woods."


End file.
